


钻石选区

by PhilenaP



Series: 政治AU系列 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 政客选举AU设定，但实际上所有的zz内容都是我胡编的。人物之间有一定程度的政客商人勾心斗角剧情，并不是原著那种理想主义，请慎入。这是一个关于选举的文。候选人莱因哈特和他背后支持他的资本家罗严塔尔，他们的主要竞选对手是杨威利和他的团队。整个风格比较偏阴郁和平板，不是小甜饼。





	钻石选区

可能有一个醉鬼刚刚在这条路灯都不怎么能照进来的小巷里吐过了。  
金发的年轻人从街边的酒馆里走出来，连帽衫的胸前印着大大的学校名称。从对面一条街吹来的风揉乱了他的金色头发，似乎要把上面沾着的所有东西用力地抹下去。他闪进那条被劣质酒精、生锈的消防通道楼梯、没有被清理干净的垃圾桶的气味包围的小巷，靠在摇摇欲坠的消防楼梯下面的有些发黑的墙壁上，从口袋里掏出一盒压瘪了的烟，但是他却怎么也找不到原本应该在口袋里的打火机了。  
“该死，我真的很喜欢那个打火机。”他已经放弃了寻找那个遗失的物件，头向后靠了靠，金色头发抵在黑色的砖块上，幸好那里没有什么折断的钉子或者木楔子。  
“是因为它让你有很多不该有的错觉吗，莱因哈特？”  
站在他对面的人从口袋里丢给他一个银色的打火机，金发的年轻人伸手接过了它，却发现对方朝着他的方向走过来，拿走了他手里那支已经有些瘪了的烟，丢在了地上。莱因哈特接受了这种情形，他总是能很快地适应各种变化。  
“比如现在你就是我的错觉。我不介意再有更多的这种……”他把打火机揣进口袋，伸出胳膊抱着面前的人的肩膀，顺手用力抓着对方黑棕色的头发。这个人打扮的像是在纽约街头最常见的银行上班族，把自己裹在深色的风衣和同样颜色的围巾里，在狭小的格子间里出卖自己的生命给那些资本家，不知道自己口袋里的每一张本杰明上面都染着自己的血。但是莱因哈特知道，这个人的钱包里装的并不是那些割破自己喉咙换来的绿色纸币，他的每一张钱都染着其他人的生命，这个人可能是这个世纪的洛伦佐·德·美第奇。  
莱因哈特等着这个现在把他卡在自己的身体和墙壁之间的人把那些落在他下颌和脖子上吻放到应该在的地方，可能过了大约一分钟，或者更久，他终于等到了这位可能手里攥着半个华尔街的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔先生小心翼翼地落在他嘴唇上的吻。莱因哈特抓紧了对方的深色头发，如果让他来形容，他可能会觉得现在的自己像是紧紧吸附在伤口上的水蛭，纠缠着对方的舌尖。对方的手指伸进他的金色头发里，甚至隔在他的头和冰凉的砖墙之间，莱因哈特向后靠着，生锈的消防通道上传来可能是老鼠或者猫的脚步声。  
“真是怀旧，奥斯卡。”莱因哈特松开了自己的手，靠在这条肮脏的小巷的墙壁上喘着气，而罗严塔尔的手指依旧在他的金色头发里停留着。在这种缺乏照明的地方，莱因哈特看不太清楚对方两只眼睛不同的颜色。他轻轻地笑了起来，并且在内心感激这里没有多少光亮，这样就不会有人注意到他的蓝色眼睛中根本没有笑意。  
“我只不过是在配合你的这一场怀旧派对，莱因哈特，是不是我们还要像你19岁那年用假驾照混进酒吧派对的那一次一样从皇后区坐公共交通工具回到上东区？”  
莱因哈特没有回答，他让罗严塔尔继续把那些吻落在他的脖子上，他盯着对面漆黑一片的墙壁，就算是街角酒吧招牌的灯光也透不过来。真是讽刺，就算过了这么多年，这个地方还是一点变化都没有。  
他听到一声枪响，和随后刺耳的警笛声。  
莱因哈特一把推开上一秒还在吻他的人，那些混在在一起的声音像潮水一样刺痛着他的每一根神经。“你听到了吗，奥斯卡，枪声。”  
“只是警笛声，可能是什么地方有人打了911。”  
“不，我很确定，是枪声。”  
罗严塔尔把有些微微发抖的年轻人再一次搂进自己的怀里，他低头亲吻着那些金色的头发，有些地方的发根颜色已经开始变深。“我们该走了，否则一会儿警察可能会来调查为什么应该忙着竞选的冯·罗严克拉姆先生会在这样一个全皇后区最肮脏的小巷子里和我在一起。”  
“可能是我要和奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔先生讨论一下新一轮的竞选资金募集情况吧，毕竟我不想被税务部门找上麻烦。”  
罗严塔尔笑了笑，他的嘴唇碰了碰莱因哈特的嘴角，像是在赞许这银舌头刚刚说出的诡辩之词。“你竞选的每一分钱基本上都是从我的钱包里掏走的，莱因哈特，这可能是我这辈子做过的风险最大的长期投资。”  
“你是说这个钱包吗，我不知道这里面除了二十美金现金之外还有什么值得掏走的。”莱因哈特把手伸进罗严塔尔外套的口袋里，从里面抽走了一个简单的皮质钱包。他的腰还被罗严塔尔搂在怀里，但是这并不妨碍他打开对方的钱包，看着里面的几张信用卡、名片、一张纸币和一张照片。“如果我是不怀好意的持枪抢劫犯，我可能根本不会对这个钱包里的任何东西感兴趣而直接喂你一颗子弹。当你躺在地上的时候再拿走你的手表。而它，属于垃圾桶。”莱因哈特做了一个松手的动作，并且津津有味地欣赏着对方脸上表情的变化，那个钱包稳稳当当地被他拿在手里，他又把它塞回了罗严塔尔外套的口袋里。“你说的没错，我们该走了，奥斯卡。”  
纽约可能是整个国家对正在进行的选情最关心也最不关心的地方。那些新闻媒体的总部彻夜亮着灯，各种各样的预测、调查从媒体的屏幕和版面里像洪水一样洗刷着世界的每一个角落，但是竞选的主人公之一却可以打扮成一个19岁的大学生，穿着旧帽衫坐在地铁里，从皇后区回到上东区。  
他的目光在张贴在地铁站墙上的一张海报上多停留了一阵，这张海报像风暴一样席卷了整个国家。杨威利，真正的民主。莱因哈特看着那张海报，杨威利的竞选团队和他自己的不同，比起那些繁复的设计，杨的竞选团队用最直白的语言说出了他们想要的东西。  
“真是讽刺，不是吗。”罗严塔尔意识到了莱因哈特的目光落在了什么地方，做出了这样的评价，但是莱因哈特没有回答他。他跳上了停在车站里的地铁车厢，找了一个座位坐下。罗严塔尔坐在他的对面，这是他们一直以来的习惯，比起并排坐着，窝在对方的怀里，他们更习惯这种可以直视对方眼睛的方式。  
地铁在铁轨上行驶着，时不时发出刺耳的声音，然而车厢里却安静的可怕。莱因哈特戴上了自己的帽衫兜帽，毕竟他不想在这个时候被任何人认出来。他低头看着自己的手指，这是一双属于政客的手，他想，从一出生就是。  
他们在86列克星敦大道的地铁站下了车，比起在皇后区看到的那些杨威利的竞选海报，这里的政治气氛要稍微淡漠一点。但是莱因哈特还是在一家咖啡馆门口的广告栏里看到了由梅克林格给他设计的海报，似乎所有有关他的影像资料都会特别强调他的金色头发，和他母亲一样的金色头发。  
“他们总是对我头发的颜色有一种奇怪的执着，如果我明天在个人竞选网站上告诉所有人我的金发是染的，他们会有什么反应。”莱因哈特站在那家咖啡馆的门口，对面的画廊和珠宝店已经关门了，但是橱窗依旧亮着。罗严塔尔站在他的身后，黑色的外套让他看起来就像是灯光下一个细长的影子。  
“他们会说你是一个骗子。”  
“然而每个人都是。”  
“在这句话上你没有说谎，莱因哈特。”罗严塔尔回头看了一眼那张出自著名保守派艺术家梅克林格之手的竞选海报，“新的繁荣即将到来”，这些大写字母构成的竞选口号被印在金色头发的年轻人的侧面肖像的下面。

没有人会知道第二天的三大股指会呈现什么样的趋势，除非是那些获得了内幕交易信息的人。所以也没有人能成功地预测政治的晴雨表，除非是那些掌握了政客命脉的人。在这个国家里，玩弄权力的是那群政客，而玩弄政客的是他们身后的那些财团。  
做过伊利诺伊州法官和伊利诺伊州选出的共和党国会参议员的克莱尔贝拉·冯·缪杰尔司法部长的辞职似乎不属于能够被成功地预测出来的一件政治事件。这位有着一头金发的、在稍显沉闷保守的共和党内阁中持有偏离政见的女性司法部长可能是整个共和党中的一个异类，但是这不能否认她在普通的民众眼中比那些刻板印象的共和党部长们更受欢迎。虽然民众手中拥有选票，但是并不是所有受人欢迎的政客都会一直坐在那些位置上。  
很多时候，莱因哈特会反思，如果没有克莱尔贝拉·冯·缪杰尔司法部长的突然辞职，他可能也不会那么快被推到这个政治的舞台上。那个时候他还是莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔，在纽约的一所常春藤学校里读国际关系，为以后读法学院做着准备。而这件事是他积累的第一笔政治资本。他像是一个匆匆从后台走到舞台上的新手演员，脸上还挂着一丝惶恐，但是他的内心叫嚣着自己已经做好了所有的准备，而他只需要一个契机，这就是他等待着的契机。  
莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，他换上了克莱尔贝拉结婚前的姓氏，这样所有人都会把他和那位来自伊利诺伊州埃文斯顿的女性法官，当年在一起与政府有关的诉讼中出尽了风头的政坛金色旋风联系在一起。而他也有着和克莱尔贝拉一样的金色头发、蓝色眼睛、有些冷漠但是绝对自信的表情，当所有人看到虽然只有19岁，虽然只是一个大学生，但是频繁出现在媒体和各种青年组织的集会中的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的时候，就会把他和那位收到弹劾而被迫辞职的司法部长联系在一起，对于克莱尔贝拉在政坛上受到的不公正待遇，似乎成了莱因哈特收获的第一笔民意。各种各样的预测开始发酵，这位年轻人走上政坛、获得权力似乎只是一个时间问题，他是媒体笔下的金色狮子，虽然现在只是一只幼狮，但是没有人会忽视这一切。  
尤其是那些在背后掌握着政客命脉的人们。  
如果说在DC或者长岛、上东，会有一些人能够认出这只金色的幼狮，那么在皇后区的一家小酒馆里，没有人会发现这个拿着假驾照给自己买酒喝的金发年轻人可能未来会掌握怎样的政治资本。莱因哈特坐在高脚椅里，蓝色的眼睛打量着这个酒吧里的人，这里是最好的让他能够忘记那些伪装的地方。此时此刻他需要这些酒精来让他的大脑停止思考，那些嘤嘤嗡嗡的东西在他的意识里叫嚣着，总有一天会把他撕成两半。  
这可能是整个皇后区最肮脏的一条小巷。巷子尽头的轮胎店和转过角的停车场传来车辆穿梭的声音。莱因哈特故意挑选了这样一个路灯照不进来的地方，这样他就不用太过在意那个穿着黑色外套的人。“能把你的打火机借给我吗?”  
被问到的人停下了自己的脚步，站在离莱因哈特不远的地方，从自己的口袋里掏出一个银色的打火机，丢给年轻人。莱因哈特接过那个打火机，点着了一支烟，站在生锈了的消防楼梯下面吸了一口。那个黑色的影子朝着他的方向走了过来，莱因哈特看着他隐隐约约的表情，脸上浮起了一个微笑。他把还剩一半的烟丢在地上，踩了两脚，而这个穿着黑色外套的人已经站到了他的对面。莱因哈特伸出手，搂过了对方的脖子，凑到这位有着深棕色短发的人耳边，“高盛还是花旗？”这是他给对方准备的问题。  
“这真是一个有趣的问题，我想知道你为什么……”  
“你打扮的像是一个华尔街的小头目，拿着差不多可以歧视大部分人的薪水，却出现在这个地方，身上沾着劣质香烟和昂贵的古龙水味道。所以我应该问你是在哪个银行工作，这样才礼貌，不是吗，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔先生？”  
他没有得到对方的回答，而他把对方给他的一个让人窒息的吻当成了一种默认。他的手指穿过对方深色的短发，想象着也许某一天，自己的金发也会变成这种深沉的颜色。  
“我想你现在已经知道我在哪家银行工作了，冯·罗严克拉姆先生，还是说你想让我叫你莱因哈特？”  
“我喜欢你说这个名字的声音。”他的手依旧停留在对方的背后，而他的下巴枕在这个可能拥有一半华尔街的资产和四分之三个华尔街的敌人的人的肩膀上。“皇后区可不是一个寻找一夜情的好地方，还是说你只是想来一个破败的酒吧里买醉？”他听说过无数关于这个人的绯闻，但是他的直觉告诉他，这个人并不是像他所说的这样，来这个小酒吧里和一个金发的年轻人来一场一夜情。  
“但是皇后区是一个寻找用假驾照违法买酒的大学生的好地方。”  
莱因哈特笑了起来，他抓着罗严塔尔的黑色外套，似乎要把那些昂贵的布料抓成一些碎布块。“大部分人会邀请我去他们的私人聚会，或者再不济也是在学校附近的咖啡馆里装成是一次偶然相遇，但是你实在是让我印象深刻，奥斯卡。”他换上了对方的名字，既然罗严塔尔已经用“莱因哈特”来称呼他，那么他也就没必要拘泥于对方的姓氏。“我想知道我们接下来要在这里谈论你可能要谈的话题吗？”  
“我其实更想知道你明天早上的早餐想喝一杯咖啡还是一杯茶。”  
金发的年轻人再次笑了起来，随后他流连于对方的嘴唇和舌尖。在皇后区的酒吧背后的小巷里和人接吻可能并不能排到好的接吻体验的列表里，但是莱因哈特听到了他胸腔里的心脏快速跳动的声音。  
他坐在地铁车厢里，坐在他对面的罗严塔尔用两只不一样颜色的眼睛盯着他，莱因哈特回应着他的目光，他了解那种眼神背后写着的是什么。欲望，不仅仅来自于身体，而是更多的东西，糅杂着对权力和某种他猜不透的东西的渴望。正巧，他也是这样。  
莱因哈特假装若无其事地跟着罗严塔尔走进了他在上东区的住所，这栋四十年代的建筑有一个让人印象深刻的视野。不过莱因哈特已经习惯了他们这些祖上可能是发了战争财也有可能是发了殖民地的财的人们的生活方式，但是当莱因哈特真正走进这间高层的公寓时，他的第一个想法是这个地方可能真的没有人在居住。  
沾满了酒精味、劣质烟草味和一点点古龙水味道的连帽衫被这间屋子的主人从他身上剥离下来，扔在了地毯上。金发的年轻人有些焦躁不安地越过对方的肩膀看着一扇没有被窗帘覆盖的窗户外面的黑色以及一点点灯火。这是一场漫长的谈判，而对方现在只是在展现某种意义上的诚意。  
“一杯咖啡就好，谢谢。”  
光线从那扇没有拉窗帘的窗户外透进来，外面是所有纽约人最佳的避难所，中央公园，似乎纽约人可以在这片稀有的绿地里逃避这个世界给他们带来的全部重压。莱因哈特坐在餐桌旁的一把白色椅子上，看着房间的主人把两个咖啡杯从橱柜里拿了出来。咖啡味和微弱的阳光混杂在一起，这是纽约阴沉的一天，像刚刚过去的一周之内的很多天一样。罗严塔尔把咖啡放到他的面前，低头吻了吻他的嘴角，莱因哈特盯着那一杯咖啡，在罗严塔尔转过身去拿第二杯咖啡的时候用自己的手背抹了一下自己的嘴，这和咖啡无关。  
“我们是不是可以把筹码摆在谈判桌上了，奥斯卡？现在到了谈条件的白天了，我知道，白天是属于谈判桌的，而晚上，属于床。”  
罗严塔尔在他的对面坐下，没说话，喝了一口自己手里的那杯咖啡。蓝色和黑色的眼睛看着对面的莱因哈特，而19岁的年轻人在试图解读这里面包含的全部信息。“你知道我能给你什么，莱因哈特。”  
“再明显不过，全世界的人都知道你的姓代表了什么。”  
但是他听到了罗严塔尔的一声冷笑，他看着坐在他对面的人放下手里的咖啡杯，等待着他想要的解释。“我自己可能是最不想要这个姓氏的人。但是我知道我能拿它来做些什么。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如说我可以给你未来的竞选提供你想要的东西，莱因哈特，你知道你想要什么，而达到你的目标你需要什么东西。”  
“而现在到了谈价格的时间了，我想听听你想要的是什么，冯·罗严塔尔先生。”莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛盯着罗严塔尔，他脸上扯出了一个微笑，但是他自己也清楚，这句话不应该由一个19岁的大学生说出来，这让他听起来更像是克莱尔贝拉了。“我猜你想要的不是一夜情。”他故意开着玩笑，但是他的蓝色眼睛里根本没有一点笑意。  
“你应该听说过去年的一起军方间谍案。”罗严塔尔的双手手指交叉在一起，放在桌子上，莱因哈特听着对方缓缓说出的这句话，他当然知道这起间谍案，虽然军方和媒体都在极力掩盖这一切，但是他是克莱尔贝拉的儿子，这不会逃过他的眼睛。“而你也知道结果是什么。”  
“米达麦亚上尉，我知道这个事件，军方在中东损失了一个小队，当然这只是表面现象。我听我妈妈说过，军方的人认定是米达麦亚上尉泄露了任务内容而导致作战失败。”  
“他是我的朋友。”  
“我很遗憾。”莱因哈特简单地说着，他不知道有什么更好的回答能给一位失去了自己朋友，而且朋友还被军方调查指控为间谍的人。  
“如果这个世界上有一个人永远不会成为一名间谍，那么那个人一定是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚。他可能是我见过的最忠诚于自己相信的一切的人，而这个国家是他信仰的一部分。”  
莱因哈特的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，他真的不知道该怎么回答，罗严塔尔并不会平白无故在这种时候提到这件事，这一定是他索要的价格中的一个重要的部分。  
“这就是我想要的‘价格’，莱因哈特。”  
“替一个军方认定的间谍翻案，你真的不该找一个19岁的学生。奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔先生，我以为你是一位出色的投资大师。”  
“我从来没否认过自己是一位出色的投资大师这个事实。”罗严塔尔向后靠了靠，倚在白色椅子的椅背上。他的双手环抱在胸前，做出了一个防御的姿势。“我知道这是一个长期的投资，我不介意等十年、二十年，而我知道你是能做成这件事的人。”  
“你在政治上的投资真是和一般的资本家不一样。”  
“你可以认为我是一个疯子。而这可能是印在我那个疯女人母亲留给我的基因里的。”  
“如果你说的‘价格’是这个的话。”莱因哈特站起来，从一旁的桌子上拿起了罗严塔尔的钱包，打开之后丢到了刚才他坐在旁边的餐桌上，里面有一张照片，是一位穿着空军制服的年轻军官，脸上挂着一个似乎能将快乐感染给每一个人的笑容。“那么你提供给我的筹码还不够。”

莱因哈特在凌晨的时候醒来。  
他的那件旧帽衫被丢在地毯上，可能最后将会被扔进垃圾箱。那上面像他19岁的那天晚上一样沾满了酒精、劣质香烟和昂贵古龙水的味道，还蹭满了那条小巷墙上的灰。那条皇后区的小巷似乎成了他逃避的第一个选择，在那里，他可以伪装成自己19岁那年的模样，没有人会在意他在上个星期拿下了几个州，在民调上领先杨威利几个百分点，也不会有人在意他的金发是不是已经开始变成深色，他越来越不像克莱尔贝拉了。如果说他的母亲是明亮的金色旋风，那他就是黄金铸就的狮子，而所有人都知道那些黄金是哪里来的。  
那扇窗户依旧没有被拉上窗帘，莱因哈特看了一眼身边的人，他的手停在罗严塔尔深棕色的头发上，但是没有落下去。“我现在甚至不知道你是谁了，奥斯卡。”他的自言自语没有第二个人能够听到，随后他叹了口气，收回了手，决定起来去给自己找一杯水。他拉开冰箱的门，从里面拽了一小瓶气泡水出来，拧开了玻璃瓶的瓶盖喝了一口。那些冰凉的液体顺着他的喉咙滑进胃里，让他感觉自己吞进去了一大块冰。一些没来得及拆开的信件被罗严塔尔堆在餐桌旁边的架子上，莱因哈特拿出其中一封看起来像是广告的东西，随随便便撕开那个白色的信封，里面调出来一张折了四折的宣传单和一张海报。  
“杨威利，真正的民主。”  
莱因哈特盯着那张海报，传单被他丢在一边，杨威利的竞选宣传和所谓的方针他都已经看了不知道多少遍了，而他的那些幕僚们每天做的就是分析这些东西。他蓝色的眼睛看着这张有些素描风格的海报，这并不是真实的杨威利，莱因哈特想，那个曾经是驻法大使馆文化参赞的竞选对手并不是一个简单地被画在海报上的画像。二代移民、中法混血、没有一个或几个大型财团的支持、不会激情澎湃的演讲。这个人似乎听起来就和政治绝缘，但是杨威利就这样走到了最后，走到了他的对面，他们是完全不同的两个人，但是莱因哈特知道，某种意义上他们是极度相似的两个人。  
他把那张海报放到餐桌上，抬头看着那扇窗户外面黑漆漆的中央公园。莱因哈特承认自己最大的敌人就是杨威利，他想要看着那个人失败，看着那个被这个国家的一部分人推上神坛的人跌落，并戴上荆棘的王冠，他要看着那些红色吞噬掉所有的蓝色，杨威利会败在他的手里，这是他生命的火焰。  
他从未有过如此的渴望。

“杨威利今天会去一所州立大学做他的演讲，用不用我帮你打开电视？”  
罗严塔尔端着咖啡坐到了餐桌旁边，他看了一眼昨天晚上被莱因哈特放在那里的宣传单和海报。“也许杨威利的竞选团队真的不知道我住在这里，把他们的广告塞进了我的信箱。”他放下咖啡杯，拿起那张海报，莱因哈特坐在他的对面，蓝色的眼睛注视着他的手指。“比起在不停奔波募集竞选资金的杨威利，你似乎显得有些太悠闲了，莱因哈特。这让我开始怀疑那些媒体上说的，你是一个工作狂而杨威利更喜欢悠闲的生活这句话是不是媒体的臆测。”罗严塔尔说着，把那张杨威利的竞选海报撕成了两半，丢回到了桌子上。他蓝色和黑色的眼睛看着莱因哈特的表情变化，似乎在欣赏不远处大都会博物馆里收藏的那些画作。  
“如果你的话被媒体听到，可能他们会猜测我的竞选办公室除了伊利诺伊大本营、德州、密西西比和宾夕法尼亚之外，在上东区其实还有一个秘密办公室。”  
“你不得不承认，你竞选的每一个动作都和这间屋子息息相关，莱因哈特。”  
“当然，铸成黄金狮子的黄金总要有一个来源。”  
罗严塔尔没说什么，他打开了电视，无聊的新闻总是会占据电视里的大部分时间。莱因哈特靠在白色的椅背上，盯着那些政论节目主持人谈论一些摇摆州的民调，科罗拉多已经几乎是他们的囊中之物了。  
“想好你的就职演说了吗，我猜你可能会吸引整个世界的目光。”  
“当我确定我能够拿下俄亥俄之后，我会考虑让缪拉帮我写一份他认为最完美的就职演说的。”莱因哈特喝完了自己的那一杯咖啡，而电视上的主持人开始激情洋溢地介绍一个深蓝州的选情，杨威利，那个一直强调自己对于政治没有太大热情的人居然就这样一路走到了最后。莱因哈特摇了摇头，可能是这些人已经受够了含着金汤匙的政客从父母那里接手政治遗产，然后靠着财团的支持走上这个国家的权力巅峰，随后做的一切就是将这一套制度一代一代地传承下去。杨威利不是一个政客，但是他会受到比政客更多的尊敬。  
“你赢得这一切之后做的第一件事将会是什么？”  
“你问过我无数次这个问题，从我竞选伊利诺伊州议员的时候你就一直在重复。”莱因哈特转过头去看着坐在他对面喝咖啡的人，“我已经有些后悔当时和你讨价还价，现在我已经没法回头了。”  
“而你根本就没想过要回头，莱因哈特。”  
“我要做的第一件事，也许就是任命杨威利做国务卿。”  
罗严塔尔笑了起来，就像他听到了最好笑的笑话一样。“告诉我你不是认真的，莱因哈特，你这句话可能会扭转整个选情。”  
“很遗憾，我就是认真的，冯·罗严塔尔先生，如果你现在认为你支持的候选人辜负了你的期望，现在你可以转而支持其他的候选人。但是我不能保证你想要达到的目的还有第二个人能帮你完成。”莱因哈特故意在餐桌下面用自己的脚踝去蹭了蹭对方的胫骨，并且满意地发现罗严塔尔往后靠了一点。“我会经常去米达麦亚上尉的故乡纽黑文看望他的，如果你没有那么多时间的话。”  
他知道这句话彻底激怒了罗严塔尔，但是对方并没有什么方式能够表现出来。于是这种报复成功的满足感在莱因哈特心里蔓延着，他盯着对方攥紧拳的手，骨节攥的发白。“现在轮到我来问你了，奥斯卡，如果我替米达麦亚上尉翻了案，你准备做些什么。”  
这可能是罗严塔尔最不想面对的问题，莱因哈特知道，他不想要所谓的答案，他只是想把这个问题抛出去，就像往哈德逊河里投入一块石子，看着它一点点下沉。“我也许会进疯人院。”罗严塔尔给出了他的回复，“我已经厌倦了装成清醒的样子，等到那一天真的来了，我也就没有必要再装下去了。”  
“而你已经疯了，奥斯卡。”  
“我们是两个坐在同一艘独木舟里的疯子，你也知道你现在没有更好的选择。”  
“你知道吗，奥斯卡，有的时候我真的很想在晚上趁你睡觉的时候扭断你的脖子。”  
“但是我知道你不会这么做，我知道你会在凌晨醒来之后吻我。”  
“我想知道你是不是明白我知道你没有睡着。”  
“我们能停止这种没有意义的互相猜测了吗，莱因哈特？关于谋杀的假设我已经听了太多次，如果每一次针对我的谋杀都成功了，那么我可能已经死了十多次了。”  
“那我们就能在地狱里相遇十多次了。”莱因哈特笑了起来，罗严塔尔伸出手攥住了莱因哈特放在咖啡杯旁边的手，年轻人抬头看着他，但是手指和他的交缠在一起。

“这是一个属于自由人民的国度，我认为……这里的自由和平等是针对每一个人的，是的，每一个人，无论种族和家庭……”  
莱因哈特坐在他位于伊利诺伊州的竞选总部办公室里，面前的电脑屏幕上显示的是他的竞选对手杨威利在康涅狄格州的一个社区做竞选演讲的画面，画面里的杨威利还是他印象中的样子，没有激情澎湃的演讲，似乎这个人只是站在这里阐述自己的观点。莱因哈特用手撑着头，看着画面里的竞选对手。也许这些稿件是达斯提·亚典波罗给他写的，莱因哈特猜测，也有可能是亚历克斯·卡介伦，因为这些话真的不像是杨威利的风格和语气。在他的记忆里，杨威利不会是那种到处宣扬自己主张的人，因此莱因哈特一直认为杨威利应该属于大学的图书馆而不是竞选的演讲台。  
“我期待每个人都有选择的权力，而不是被迫接受。”  
如果不是分处不同的阵营，莱因哈特认为自己可能会和这位被支持者称为“魔术师”的支持者有不少共同的话题。他喝了一口手边的咖啡，这不是罗严塔尔那间可以看到中央公园的公寓里会有的顶级咖啡豆，这些饮料唯一的作用就只能让他保持虚假的清醒。那双蓝色的眼睛注视着那个站在一个社区运动场里搭建的演讲台上的杨威利，他必须要赢下这场竞选，莱因哈特知道，这是他胸腔中跳动的火焰。  
而这些火焰在一声他从来没有预料到的枪声中熄灭了。

“莱因哈特，现在媒体的……”奈特哈尔·缪拉推开莱因哈特办公室的门，他没有说完，看着坐在椅子后面的莱因哈特。选情急转直下，这起针对杨威利的袭击让身处不同阵营的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆成了所有媒体怀疑的对象。但是在媒体看来，这是完全没有必要的一起暗杀行为，莱因哈特在之前的民调中有不小的优势，他完全没有必要策划这起愚蠢的袭击。“你要回应他们吗，还是我们替你拟一个稿件？”  
“不，什么都不要说，奈特哈尔，什么都不要说。”  
“康涅狄格州警方的通告，你要看一眼吗？”  
“放在那里吧，谢谢。”  
“你知道外面现在有两种不同的传言，一种愚蠢的传言说是你背后的人策划了这起案件，而另一种说法是说杨的阵营里有人……”  
“现在猜测这个没有意义，奈特哈尔，现在我只想等待结果。”  
缪拉把他手里拿着的平板电脑放在莱因哈特面前，他有些担忧地看着莱因哈特，但是他却不知道该说些什么。“这是最新的民调数据，有一些摇摆州……但是现在的问题是，对方能不能在报名截止日期之前更换提名人。”  
“我知道，这对于他们来说可能是杨能为他们做到的最大的一件事。如果他们不能做到这一点，他们就不会让杨威利这样死去。”莱因哈特推开了那个平板电脑，自嘲般地笑了笑。“杨威利的副手，格林希尔女士有没有做出什么回应或者发言？”  
“没有，现在就好像所有人都沉默了一样，现在谁也不知道接下来是什么情况。”  
“这不是一场优雅的胜利，奈特哈尔。而且我有种我们会惨败的预感。”  
他听到了缪拉离开的时候的关门声，那个声音和之前他听到的枪声一起缠绕在他的脑子里。

奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔知道，当他找不到莱因哈特的时候，他应该去皇后区的一条小巷子里碰碰运气。  
之前漆黑一片的墙壁上不知道什么时候被好事者用喷漆绘制了一个巨大的杨威利的黑白画像，“真正的民主”几个词被潦草地写在旁边。他依旧打扮的像一个华尔街的银行职员，赚着中位数以上的薪水，用自己的血来换钞票。  
他看到了金发的年轻人穿着又一件旧帽衫，站在杨威利的巨大涂鸦对面，手里的烟就那样静静地燃烧着，指间闪烁着红色的火光。罗严塔尔走过去，站在莱因哈特的旁边，他的目光却没有落在对面的涂鸦上，而是落在年轻人的身上。  
“你看起来只有19岁。”  
“我倒是希望自己只有19岁，奥斯卡。”  
罗严塔尔没有说话，他知道莱因哈特还有后半句卡在喉咙里。年轻人深深地吸了一口还剩下一半的烟，随后吐出一些青色的烟雾。现在他们两个身上又是那种劣质的烟草味了。“那样我绝对不会选择现在这条路。”  
“但是我知道你还是会做出同样的选择，你没有更好的……”  
莱因哈特把手里的香烟丢在地上，像之前的许多次那样踩了两脚，他转过头去看了一眼旁边的罗严塔尔，随后还是将目光落回到了对面的涂鸦上。“他没有死在敌人的手里，却死在了自己阵营的小人手里，我不知道这对于他来说是不是一种讽刺。”  
“但是他是不会去地狱的，地狱已经被我这样的人挤满了。”  
“别忘了我会在地狱里和你重逢的，奥斯卡，无论是几十次还是几百次，而你同样也没有更好的选择。”


End file.
